


The Man on the Edge of the Universe

by anthologia



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end, take two.</p><p>Takes place on and around The City on the Edge of the Universe and the Tenth Doctor's breakdown during the Planet of Mars/End of Time. Also, features Lady!Kirk, because I have a Thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man on the Edge of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rude_not_ginger@LJ as part of a crossover prompt meme.

_the end, take two._  
  
Deep in the still-beating heart _(metaphorical)_ of the universe _(referential)_ , the shifting-changing-living matrix of time stretched a little closer to the point of breaking, a cacophony of cracks and rents _(subjective)_ betraying its slow death.

  
 _the end, take one._

“Jim,” Spock says, voice stretched tight with regret he won’t, can’t show. “In order for the future as we know it to exist, Edith Keeler must die.”

  
  
 _the middle._  
  
“You’re out of your time,” the man said, stepping out of an alley with his hands thrust deep into his jacket pockets, casual as you please. Jim did her best to look as if she belonged on this street, in this century, with her arms full of someone else’s clothes, and failed miserably. He noticed. “I saw you two. Unfortunate accident with a rice-harvester.” For a minute, he looked like he wasn’t sure whether to be disgusted or amused.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, and tried to move on.  
  
“Come on,” his eyes dropped to the gold bands on her uniform shirt, “Captain. You can’t expect me to believe that, can you?” He took a step forward, hands spread palms out to show peaceful intentions. “I’m the Doctor, and I know how to get you out of here.”  
  
She paused, not sure how to react, then set her mouth in determination. “Thank you, but I’m waiting for a friend.”  
  
“Really?” His mouth twisted up into a smile, a little too sudden to be quite normal. “I don’t have anything to do, why don’t I wait with you?”

  
 _the end, take two._  
  
“Go on, Captain Kirk,” the Doctor says, with a casual shove to her back. Her feet, helped on by his encouragement, took the next few stumbling steps almost of their own accord. “Your time to get the girl.”  
  
A second before the car speeding towards Edith Keeler reaches the fatal collision, Jim pushes her out of its way.

  
 _the beginning._  
  
“I’m here to put an end to your meddling once and for all,” he says, and as he walks away the Guardian of Forever slowly, quietly, went silent and was no more.


End file.
